


Airport All-Nighter

by StairsWarning



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: minor swearing and dirty songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StairsWarning/pseuds/StairsWarning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You decided to fly the shitty airline Spirit and accidentally meet your idol, Markiplier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airport All-Nighter

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N)- your name  
> (Y/U)- your username
> 
> just so that's cleared up

As you sit in the airport- at this point it was about one thirty A.M.- you take out your phone to watch YouTube videos. You were on a flight to LA to be with your friends for the summer, but of course you forgot how bad Spirit Airline was. So, your flight that was supposed to go yesterday at noon is now not going ‘till nine thirty AM. Maybe. Hopefully.

You decided to give up on sleeping a while ago, so you busy yourself with quietly watching Markiplier videos through your headphones. As you attempt to silently laugh at Mark screaming his head off at the large enemy in Outlast, you feel a tap on your shoulder.

“Excuse me?” A deep voice asks. You quickly pause the video and look up. You gasp.

“U-Uh, yeah?”

“Do you know what time the flight is gonna fly out?” He asks.

“U-Uh yeah, nine thirty.” You pause for a moment before asking, hoping you wouldn’t mistake him. Damn, would you sound like an idiot if you were wrong. “Are you Markiplier?” He laughs a little, a very cute noise.

“Yeah, I heard you laughing and whispering ‘oh my god mark you’re so adorable’. I was just hoping you were talking about me.” He smiles at you, his eyes crinkled from how dorky his wide smile was. You blush beet red at the remark and your thoughts, and continue to talk.

“So did you really need the planes’ time for takeoff or did you just wanna talk to me?” He blushes as red as you were and awkwardly laughs.

“Well, both actually. I uh, kinda think you’re super cute.” Now you’re both blushing up a storm. “What’s your name?”

“(y/n), and since we’re both blushing idiots in an empty airport, wanna walk around to try and find a starbucks with me?” You ask him. He nods.

“That sounds nice. I gotta stretch my legs anyway.”

You both walk around a bit, finding a few restaurants open. As you walk into a coffee shop, you order yourself a hot chocolate. You and Mark sit down at a table.

“I feel so bad for the staff when they have to stay during sleeping hours.” You say, Mark nods. You both awkwardly sip at your drinks, trying to say something but failing. You flinch when you hear what song is playing. Smooth. Shit. You know this song. You start to hum along, wondering why the staff would even play this song. Mark notices and laughs loudly.

“You know this song?” He asks.

“Sadly, yes.” You reply. He shakes his head and laughs, then starts listening to the lyrics.

_And it's just like the ocean under the moon_

_Well, that's the same as the emotion that I get from you_

_You got the kind of loving that can be so smooth, yeah._

_Gimme your heart, make it real_

_Or else forget about it_

__

He starts to blush. You start to be glad this song’s playing. He’s so cute when he blushes. As the song faded, you asked him a question.

“Why were you blushing so hard just then?” As he was swallowing his drink, he choked a bit, clearing his throat.

“Well, I uh,” he stutters. “Nevermind.” He waves his hand to the side.

“Do you wanna know why I knew that song?”

“Kinda.”

“It’s mainly from 8tracks mixes or clicking links on YouTube. You wanna know another good dirty song?”

“Sure. What could go wrong?” He says sarcastically.

“The Thong Song is actually really good.” You answer. Mark snorts. “What?”

“When did this conversation become about dirty songs?”

“I dunno, when you were blushin’ it up when Smooth came on?” Right as you finished your sentence, you heard that Touchin’ On My was playing. You laugh a little. Mark looks at you quizzically. “Listen.” You say. He goes quiet as he tries to identify the song. His eyes go wide.

“Oh my god why (y/n). Why.” You silently thank the small staff present at the coffee shop.

“Why not?” You giggle.

When you both finish your drinks, you throw away the cups and continue wandering the airport looking for things to do. You eventually find other people waiting on their planes’ takeoff time, clearly pissed off that it was two thirty in the morning and they were still waiting for the takeoff time.

“So Mark,” you start. “What do you do other than YouTube?”

“Oh, you know,” he said cockily, “work out, drink muscle milk, get aaaaaaall the ladies and gentlemen, the usual.” He then ends his sentence flexing his arms. You laugh. You then realize how ripped he really was. _Hot damn_. A lot of fans would literally kill you to be where you were right now.

At this point in the morning it was nearing five AM and you and Mark have wandered most of the airport and there are starting to be a lot more people here than before. You and Mark head back to the airport terminal to charge your phones and to pay attention to the takeoff time board. It finally hits you how damn hot Mark is, but at the same time super adorable. You start to blush heavily, questioning your luck of how in the world you would get a flight with the one-and-only Mark Fischbach. Even his name is super adorable. When the time reaches nine thirty, you get your plane ticket ready, happy for once it was free seating. When you both sit down, you finally exchange numbers and take plane selfies. You tweet to your small twitter following of your mom, brother, and a few random strangers that you were on a plane with Markiplier. Mark quickly retweets it, while constructing a tweet of his own.

The tweet was a picture of you smiling at your phone after you saw how many people were retweeting your tweet. The text was, ‘On a plane with a very cute fan!! @ (Y/U)’. That tweet alone gave you a gain of a few hundred new followers. Wow. Mark called you cute. You blush for possibly the millionth time that day, and screenshot it.

When the plane finally takes off, you start to fall asleep. Mark tells you to take a nap and that he’ll be the nap watchman. You laugh and fall asleep quickly.

When you wake back up, the pilot is asking for everyone to put your seatbelts on for the planes landing. When you look over to Mark, he fell asleep- of course, you were expecting that- but what you weren’t expecting, was for him to fall asleep latched to your arm. You gasp a little at the whole situation, and choose to not struggle. He was too cute asleep like that. When he finally woke up, he quickly detached himself from your arm and blushed a dark red.

When you both leave the airport, you promise to hang out again. As your friends drive up to pick you up, they exclaim in unison.

“Oh. My. God.”

“What? What did I do?” You ask, thoroughly confused.

“You were hanging out with Markiplier all night!! What happened? Tell us everything.” One of your friends exclaim.

“Ok, ok I’ll tell you. Just help me get my stuff in the car first.” When your suitcases are in the car and you’re all buckled up, They ask again for you to tell the what happened.

  
“Ok. So at like, one thirty this morning, after I had completely given up on sleep, I was watching Markiplier videos and I felt a tap on my shoulder…”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! You can always suggest reader/character fics to my tumblr stairswarning.tumblr.com


End file.
